What a way to Wake up
by CambionTwins
Summary: Karma spends her night watching porn videos to get better in bed, first thing in the morning she goes over to Amy's house to put her new found knowledge to the test.


_This week I drew Faking It, with Amy and Karma as characters and the tags Morning and Video. Okay let's say Karma didn't reject Amy, and they are now actively a couple._

_Karma spends her night watching porn videos to get better in bed, first thing in the morning she goes over to Amy's house to put her new found knowledge to the test._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

What a way to Wake up:

Karma has been up all night watching girl on girl porn videos, she wanted to surprise Amy by learning more about how to please girls. Karma would never admit it but in the back of her head she was terrified that Amy would one day leave her for a real lesbian, but she's been told by Shane who knew what she was worried about without her even saying anything, that its normal for a bisexual person to feel that way.

Shane also told her that Amy is probably worried that Karma will leave her for a guy one day; he told her that the best way for the two of them to overcome their fears is to love each other. After all it is the little things that make life and love worth it, love is a very scary thing but the two of them are facing it together hand in hand.

Karma eventually went to bed a little after 3 in the morning, but couldn't fall asleep, so while she waited for the sun to come up she started to plan and think about all the things she wanted to try on Amy. She got so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the first rays of the sun coming through her window.

Jumping out of bed Karma went to take a quick shower, dried her hair and got dressed in a sundress and new sexy underwear all in record time. Not even saying morning to her parents or anything she dashed out of the house and made her way to Amy's house.

Amy was fast asleep dreaming of Karma, while Lauren was up early getting ready to go to the mall with their parents, Amy didn't want to go. To anyone watching Karma probably looked like someone who left the shove on as she was racing to get to Amy's house a night of porn videos left her more than a little horny.

Lauren and Amy's parents were waiting in the car while Lauren was finishing up with all her beauty treatments that she does in the morning. Lauren was just about to close and lock the door when Karma ran into her, "Watch where you going" yelled a now pissed off Lauren reopening the door to let Karma into the house, "Sorry" says a out of breath Karma, and a quick thank you before dashing up the stairs to Amy's room.

With a roll of the eyes and a few choice words mumbled under her breath Lauren locked the door and made her way to the car, got in and was off to the mall with their parents knowing exactly what was going to happen in the house while they were gone.

Karma stood outside of Amy's rooms closed door catching her breath, now that she was outside of Amy's bedroom door she was becoming nervous. Karma took a deep breath it's now or never, slowly she, opens the door hoping that Amy is still fast asleep.

Karma lets out a sigh of relief when she see's Any is indeed fast asleep, being as quiet as she can Karma makes her way to the bed, standing at the end of the bed Karma takes off her sundress. Karma's smiles at her sleeping girlfriend, carefully she takes a hold of the comforter and lifts it off of Amy's body, leaving Amy laying in a tank top and shorts.

Hoping that her girlfriend stays asleep for this next part, Karma slowly and carefully climbs on the bed between Amy's legs, Karma takes a hold of Amy's shorts and panties and just as slowly and carefully pulls them down stopping every time Amy stirs in her sleep.

Karma has never been this thankful that Amy sleeps like a rock, now that she has Amy half naked in front of her, her breath gets caught in her throat. Want is starting to win over nervousness; Karma opens Amy's legs and settles between them her face now aligned with Amy's pussy.

Karma sends one more look Amy's way before carefully hooking her arms under Amy's thighs to keep her hips down for once she starts. Using her fingers Karma opens Amy's pussy lips, trying to do everything slowly and carefully not wanting to wake Amy too soon.

Karma presses her tongue against Amy's entrance, moving it back and forth just teasing the entrance, before switching to firm licks from her entrance to her clit, causing Amy to moan in her sleep. Karma pulls back and smiles to herself when Amy starts getting wet; she only gives herself a moment to bask in pride before she goes back to the task at hand.

Karma was getting so into eating Amy out, the moans coming from Amy only encouraging her more that she didn't even notice that Amy was now very much awake and staring at her. Amy knew they were alone so she didn't freak out when she woke up to Karma between her legs; she is however marking this as her favourite way to wake up.

As enjoyable as this was Amy wanted Karma to know that she was awake so she tangled her right hand into Karma's hair, causing Karma to stop mid lick and look up at a smiling Amy whose eyes were dark with arousal. Karma gave Amy a sweet smile back before going back to work; Amy held Karma's hair back to give her the perfect view of what Karma was doing.

Karma was pulling out all the stops putting to use all the skills that she learned the night before, Amy could feel herself getting closer knowing that she wouldn't last much longer not with the way Karma was using her tongue.

Karma could feel Amy getting wetter, and hear how her breathing and moans were picking up all those things just turned her on more making her go faster. Karma pressed her legs together needing pressure between her own legs, Amy's grip in Karma's hair was getting stronger as her pleasure was picking up.

A few more skilful licks and Amy was coming hard, with Amy letting out a low moan of Karma's name, remembering what she learned the night before she kept licking slowly to both make the orgasm last longer and bring Amy down slowly from her blissful high.

When Amy's grip loosens on her hair she kisses her way up moving Amy's tank top up to be able to kiss skin as she went stopping to pay special attention to Amy's breasts. Karma gave Amy a sweet kiss before the two smiled at each other while staring into each other's eyes and catching their breath.

As soon as Amy trusted her body enough to move she flipped them over and kissed Karma passionately, moaning at the taste of her in her girlfriend's mouth. Amy sat up and removed her tank top and Karma's underwear smiling like it was Christmas morning and she was unwrapping her present.

Both the girls moaned loudly at the now skin on skin contact, "Best way to wake up, ever" said Amy, Karma nodded her agreement before they resumed with their make-out session. Amy moved away from Karma leaving her with a confused look on her face, she watched as Amy went to her closet and got a box out before walking back to the bed.

Amy to a deep breath and hoped for the best as she handed Karma the box, Karma took the box and opened it her mouth hanging open but no sound coming out of it. Amy's heart was beating faster than it has ever before, Karma sat the box down and took out its content for a better look, in her hands was an average size strap-on.

"Where did you get one" was the question that finally broke the silence, "Shane" was the soft almost un-hear-able reply, more information than that was not need as Karma knew that Shane's mother sells these types of things.

Karma told Amy to stand up so that they could put it on her, with the two of them working together the strap-on was securely on and in place in no time. Karma laid back and spread her legs for Amy to setting in-between them which she did, trying to ease both their nervous Amy started kissing Karma softly and gently.

Before long their kisses turned into a full on make out session, the strap-on rubbing against Karma's pussy making her moan and get wetter. Karma wanted Amy to push into her so she reached between them and guided the tip into her, taking the hint Amy slowly started to push into Karma.

Amy took things slow only pushing in a inch at a time giving Karma time to get use to the feeling before pushing in more. When the strap-on was all the way in Amy just stayed still on top of Karma for a while, once Karma gave Amy the go ahead she started by moving her hips in a figure eight motion.

Karma moaned her approval and wrapped her legs around Amy's hips; Amy slowly started to thrust in and out of Karma. "Faster" moaned Karma a request Amy was more than happy to comply with picking up the pace going faster and a bit harder.

Karma was in heaven the way Amy was moving the strap-on was unbelievable it was pure pleasure rubbing places Karma didn't know she had. Amy tried her best to remember all the things she read about strap-on wanting to give Karma as much pleasure as possible and if Karma's moans were anything to go by she was doing just that.

When it became harder for Amy to move the strap-on in the out of Karma she knew Karma was getting closer, it was becoming harder for Amy to think as the piece that was on her clit was bringing her closer to her second orgasm.

Not wanting to cum before Karma, Amy reached between them and started rubbing Karma's clit in time with her thrusts. Karma grabbed Amy as her orgasm ripped her from her body, causing all movement to stop; Amy came with Karma when Karma screamed out her name.

Amy only let out a low groan as she came, holding onto Karma as Karma kept clinging to her. Karma's grip slowly loosened as she came down from her high. The two girls lay in complete silence basking in the afterglow of their love making, just holding each other more in-love than ever.

The End

Remind me to never wish for luck again since I have non, first I got distracted with watching Sleepy Hollow (I couldn't keep up with the series last year, so now I'm catching up), Friday when I wanted to write my parents wanted to watch 2 Broke Girls (which we watched from my laptop, the same thing I write on lol we ended up watching till 4 in the morning) and last but not least Saturday I got stung by a bee (yes I'm allergic), so I took two allergy pills and was out of it for the rest of the day.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
